


You're The One For Me

by UserAccess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cat hybrid Kageyama, Diachi and Iwa are friends, Different POVs throughout this fic, Dog Hybrid Bokuto, Dog hybrid Hinata, Dog hybrid Oikawa, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hybrids, Hybrids can speak, I subtly hinted in chapters 1 and 2 that Iwa is bi, Kageyama bullies Oikawa, Kisses, Kuroo and Diachi are friends, M/M, No Plot, No Volleyball, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Store, Playgrounds, Time skip occupations, Time skips because i'm lazy, cat hybrid kenma, everyone lives nearby, first time meeting each other, shy kageyama, tired babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserAccess/pseuds/UserAccess
Summary: A store that sells hybrids is going out of business. That means adoption time for Diachi, Suga, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Adoption

A store was going out a business and news spread about it. Everything was under a discount price until everything was gone. Flyers were even being handed out.

That’s how a police officer got one on his windshield.

A man with black wild untamed hair got handed one on his way to pick up takeout.

And a man with spikey brown hair with olive eyes got one in his mailbox.

****  
Suga comes hone from his elementary school, he sees Diachi already there. The man worked an early morning shift so he’s off all afternoon. The gray-haired man gives his boyfriend a winning smile “Are you ready?” He returns Suga’s smile with his own grin, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” With that they get dressed into more comfortable clothes and head to the store. With a quick drive to the place Diachi drives into the parking lot. He parks the car, and the both of them walk into the store hand in hand. They meet with a cheery cashier who catches their attention “Good afternoon let us know if you have any questions!” Suga nods and lifts his hand for a wave while Diachi nicely answers with a “we will” response.

The dark-haired turns to Suga and asks, “What do you want to see first?” Suga answers with a “Let’s go this way,” and pulls him in the direction he wants.

They make it to the cat hybrid section.

Well, what’s left of it. Many cages are empty, but there is still enough of them to hear meowing and movement within the cages. Each hybrid is behind a glass display case that has a bowl of water, a bowl of food, a bed, and a blanket. As they enter the section further the couple take notice how some come right up to the glass while others stay in their beds.

They have a look at the cats and coo at the ones who press at the clear screen. The couple walk through the cat section. They’ve already made it to the end of the store with only the dog section left to explore. They walk into the dog section and see how their cage set up is identical to the cat section. Barks and howls can be heard as they slowly walk through. The both of them can see that some hybrids come right up to the glass and some choose to stay back. Suga spots a small boy pawing at the glass. The ginger shoots Diachi and Suga a beaming smile. His voice is muffled from the glass as he speaks “Hi my name is Hinata Shouyou. Please take care of me.” The hybrid has fluffy orange hair with sparkling brown eyes. On top of his fluffy orange hair lays a pair of pointed golden ears, which twitch. The boy bounces around with his curled tail wagging hastily. Reading the tag on the upper right-hand corner it says:

Name: Hinata Shouyou  
Breed: Akita  
Age: 6  
Birthday: June 21st, xxxx

Suga smiles gently, with the glass separating them, he puts his hand over top of Hinata’s. The dog hybrid playfully attempts to bite at the hand but fails due to the glass that stands in between them. Suga covers his mouth as he hides his giggles at the puppy’s cute behavior. He turns and gives Diachi, his big and gleaming hazel eyes. Diachi sighs out of amusement because he knows he can’t lose to that look.

“Is this the one?” Diachi asks.

Suga nods frantically.

Diachi walks to the cashier and informs her that he’s ready to adopt. “Oh, perfect what hybrid would you be taking home today, dog or cat?” The worker asks as she ties her hair in a ponytail.

“It’s a dog hybrid.”

She nods and finishes tying her hair, “Sounds good I am going to run to the back to retrieve the paperwork, you stay right there for a minute.”

Diachi gives an “okay” and waits for her to return.

After nearly forty-five minutes filling out the paperwork and showing ID’s, they’re finally ready to adopt Hinata. But before they go they need to buy supplies. The cashier kindly offers to show them what they’ll need. An additional fifteen minutes goes by when the couple is finally ready to purchase the items. Once the items are bagged and receipt is printed the last thing they need is Hinata.

The cashier speaks up “Time for the grand finale, let me grab your hybrid from his cage.” When she walks away Suga turns to hug Diachi. He’s surprised by the sudden display of affection. He quickly recovers from the initial shock and hugs his boyfriend back.

“Thank you.” Suga’s muffled voice can still be heard. Diachi knows why he’s thanking him and smiles gently at his boyfriend. “You don’t have to thank me. We both agreed to this.” The couple shortly after hearing squeaky yipping noises and barks from the distance. They pull away from each other and can tell that their hybrid is coming there way. Wearing a chest harness that has a leash clipped to it, Hinata hectically pulls against the leash to get closer to them. 

Suga and Diachi share a confused face “Huh? Why is he on a leash?” It’s obvious that hybrids are part animal but leashing them just felt wrong. They still look human, minus the ears and tail. The worker gave them a smile while explaining that Hinata is a hyper puppy and this leash is best for him to guarantee protection.

Suga pats the puppy on his orange-colored hair. Hinata smiles and leans further in Suga’s hand. He releases high pitched yips. Suga grins downs at Hinata’s reaction. Taking that as good sign to continue Suga speaks “Hi Hinata, my name is Sugawara Koushi and this is Diachi Sawamura.” Diachi gives a wave and a big smile “Hey kiddo.” Suga stops petting Hinata to gesture to the man standing next to him. The akita hybrid opens his honey-colored eyes and trains his eyes to Diachi. The gray-haired man speaks again “We hope you enjoy living with us, we promise to do everything we can to make you happy.”

Hinata doesn’t move for a moment. Most likely processing what’s happening. After a moment, his whole body begins to shake. Suga and Diachi exchange a nervous glance to each other then back at the hybrid. Diachi breaks the silence “Hinata are you-"

The dark-haired male is cut off when a blur of orange hair is pushed towards his stomach. Small arms worm their way around his waist. 

Everyone laughs for a moment. 

Suga joins the hugging session with a wide smile as he pets the back of Hinata’s head.

With that Suga pushes the chart while Diachi carries Hinata. They walk to Diachi’s car and Suga gets him buckled in the back seat while the police officer unloads the shopping chart. When he is done he closes the trunk and gets into the driver’s seat. He asks Suga if they wanna just pick up some takeout for dinner and Suga replies with a simple “sure.” With a sweet kiss to Suga’s lips they drive to the nearest restaurant. 

****  
Iwaizumi was finally done for the day.

He arrives at his apartment and first thing he does is takes his shoes off at the front door. 

_‘Maybe I’ll check out that hybrid store after I take a shower.’_ He thinks.

The idea of adopting a hybrid has been in his head all day today. Even going as far as daydreaming of what hybrid he’ll choose, what they’ll look like or act like. He may have been told once or twice from the partner he was training if he was alright, and got a few concerned stares but he shot them all down. He told them that he’s fine just thinking a lot.

Iwa chooses a new outfit from his bedroom and heads to the shower. He showers quickly and changes in fresh clothes.

Upon leaving the bathroom he heads to the kitchen and takes a quick drink of water. The spiky haired man steals a granola bar from the pantry, and munches on the snack while he stands by his front door, getting his shoes back on. He gets them tired, grabs his keys, and he’s out the door.

He notices that the sun is setting and curses under his breath. Hoping that the store will still be open by the time he gets there. Iwaizumi pulls into the parking lot and sighs in relief to find there is still a few cars there. He parks close to the entrance.

Iwa opens the door of the store and is greeted by a cheery voice saying, “Welcome! If you need any help just let me know.” He turns his head to the voice and sees a young girl at the register. He nods his head back at her. And follows the signs that lead him towards the hybrids. He goes to the cats first.

Most are making happy meowing sounds at the glass while others choose to observe from a far. He looks through the group of young hybrids. Some he can tell which ones will be too energetic for him. Maybe he can take one of the shy one’s home. A cat hybrid that can be quite sounds nice.

But there’s this ONE.

The boy sits on its bed with black hair over his forehead, and black ears pointed up. Blue eyes narrows at his. The cat looks like he’s having a bad day, and Iwaizumi is not an expert on cat behaviors, but at least he knows that the hybrids tail isn’t angrily flipping back and forth, and ears aren’t pinned back.

So, the cat just looks mad, I mean I would too if I were stuck in this glass display room. Iwa snaps back out his inner turmoil and stares back at the black-haired hybrid. The cat hasn’t changed his position or face for that matter. 

Now Iwa feels threatened, is this cat challenging him to a staring contest? If this cat wants to see a mad face then Iwaizumi will give him a mad face. “You wanna fight? You wanna stare at me with that look in your eyes fine. Two can play at this game.” The olive-eyed male gives the black cat his best mingy look, but the cat still stares back at him with the same express.

He glances at the name tag at the upper right-hand corner of his cage, it reads:

Name: Kageyama Tobio  
Breed: Domestic Short Hair  
Age: 6  
Birthday: December 22nd, xxxx

“I’m taking you home.” He turns around to meet up with the cashier to see her already nearby sweeping. 

“Hey uh I’d like to buy this one.” She lifts her head and comes over to the cage Iwa points too. “Alrighty! Just wait by the waiting area and I’ll bring the paperwork for you.” He internally flinches as he remembers that he wanted to check out the dog section too.

Just in case you know.

“May I check out the dog section really quick? I probably won’t be adopting two today, but just to have a look at them.” The worker smiles and nods rapidly, “Mhm absolutely, go for it let me know whenever you’re ready.”

Iwaizumi nods to her in silent confirmation and turns on his heel and walks towards to the dog section. Within a few feet he can see the sign for it. He enters the section and hears enthusiastic yips. As we walks by the glass displays he notices how some appear to be sleeping or pawing at the glass. A couple just stare at him. One set of brown eyes catches his attention. He reads the tag of his one.

Name: Oikawa Tooru  
Breed: Labrador Retriever  
Age: 8  
Birthday: July 20th, xxxx

He turns his focus back to the hybrid. The chocolate lab with his fluffy brown hair and his floppy brown ears move every few seconds. His brown tail is swaying back and forth in a gentle pattern. His brown eyes stare at Iwaizumi with interest. Iwaizumi gives the hybrid a less menacing face and grins. He’s not fighting for dominance with this one.

The puppy’s tail fully wags now and the hybrids face breaks from its blank stare to a shiny grin of his own. “Hi I’m Oikawa Tooru. You’re not scary anymore you should look like that more often.” The chocolate lab finishes with a smirk and a sheen through his eyes.

Wow this one is a mouthful.

Iwaizumi blinks for a second as he realizes that this pup just called him scary and that he should smile more. As if he doesn’t hear that enough every waking moment of his life. Now a kid is even telling him this?

“Hey, be grateful that I even smiled.”

“You just further proved my point that you don’t smile enough.” Oikawa has the courage to giggle like he just told the funniest joke ever.

“Fuck.” He is done. He knows he lost. He needs to take this one home too.

He breaks eye contact and walks quickly out of the dog section to find the worker. He finds her still in the cat section sweeping through the cat toys aisle. She hears his footsteps and turns around to face him. “Finish already? So, what happened do you still want to adopt the black shorthair?” She places the broom so it’s leaning against the shelf.

Iwa flushes ever so slightly.

“Yeah I still want the black cat. But now I think I want to take a dog hybrid too.” He says has he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

She clasps her hands together and shouts excitedly, “That’s great news let me run to the back to get your paperwork.” While he waits for her he walks down the cages again and sees Kageyama. This time he’s closer to the front of his cage now. His face still has a frown and eyebrows pinched in frustration. He does his best to grin at the boy even though they had a battle of dominance before.

Kageyama’s ears twitch.

The worker returns with two clipboards and a pen for him. He fills out the paperwork in one of the available seats. Once he’s done and hands the clipboards back to her, he awkwardly asks the worker to help him pick out a few items for the new additions to his home. 

Instead of a few items like he intended turns into a chart full of stuff. Looks like hybrids needed more than he thought. Toothbrushes, spray to clean in inside of their ears, nail clippers, and more. Once he finally paid and ready to go he waits by the front doors as the cashier gets his hybrids. He’s surprised when he sees both of them wearing a chest harness that connects to a leash.

Iwa crouches down so he’s at eye-to-eye level with his two boys. “Hey kiddos, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime but you can call me Iwa. I hope you two can get along with each other and with me.” Oikawa covers his mouth with a tiny hand as he giggles, “I’m going to call him Iwa-chan.” His voice is muffled from his small hand over his mouth but Iwaizumi still catches it. 

Kageyama looks down and softly utters a shy “Hi.” Iwa rolls his eyes at the stupid nickname, but grins at his new hybrids. He reaches both his hands forward to rub the top of their heads. Kageyama leans into his hands a little and purrs. Oikawa closes his eyes and leans more urgently towards Iwa’s hand.

He chuckles at the difference in their behavior.

Straightening up he takes the leashes from her hand and thanks her. Iwa wheels the chart in one hand and holds the leashes in the other hand.

Luckily, he parked close.

Opening the back door and unleashing Kageyama first he gets him buckled into the back seat. He closes the door and walks around the other side of the car with Oikawa following after him. Iwaizumi opens the door and unleashes Oikawa and gets him to sit in the back seat. He gets him buckled in as well.

Finally, he loads the groceries in the trunk. Then he gets into the driver’s seat and they drive to Iwa’s apartment. By the time he gets back home it’s night.

****  
The following day, Akaashi is at home alone while he waits for Kuroo to come back. Kuroo sent him a text saying that when he gets off work him and Akaashi will head to the store from the flyer. The dark-haired man has no interest in buying one but Kuroo seems keen on getting a kitten hybrid. 

Of course, he would choose a cat. His phone wallpaper is pusheen.

Akaashi is only tagging along to make sure Kuroo doesn’t buy all the cat hybrids, and to have a look around for himself. He finishes his coffee because he knows he’s going to need it for today and sits on the couch. With a blanket across his legs, a book in hand, and the tv at a low volume. 

This is the time Akaashi enjoys most.

He knows it won’t be much longer before Kuroo gets back. With that mental reminder he bookmarks his page in his book and places it on the coffee table.

The front door unlocks and slams open. And all too familiar “Oya?” can be heard. “Yes Kuroo-san?” Kuroo’s Cheshire smile makes its way on his lips. Kuroo points at the man sitting on the couch. “Are you ready? Let’s go I wanna see some kittens.” Akaashi pulls the blanket off of himself and stands up. Dusting off imaginary lint, he walks to the front door to put his shoes on.

“Yes I’m ready now. Let’s go.”

They entered the building when a feminine voice gives them a welcome. Akaashi nods to her welcome while Kuroo asks the worker right away “Where is the cat section?” The young girl by the register giggles and points straight ahead, “Walk straight down and make a right. Keep walking till you see the sign.” Kuroo walks briskly down the walkway and shouts a quick “thank you” over his shoulder. Akaashi follows after him but is in no rush to catch up to him.

Kuroo finds the sign the young girl was talking about. As he approaches the section he notices the meows and laughs coming from the cages. He slows his pace once he’s in the section to really get a look around. Most of the cases are empty but there is still a few that remain. Some sit by the glass display and yell their names at him, and others rub against the glass.

They’re so small and reading their descriptions he can see all different breeds they are. However, theirs one that’s sitting in the back of his cage. The information reads:

Name: Kozume Kenma  
Breed: Calico  
Age: 7  
Birthday: October 16th, xxxx

A male calico? Isn’t that..like rare? He takes a closer look at Kenma and notices that his stance isn’t showing that he’s scared. If anything, he looks relaxed. Tail curled against his body, not wagging back and forth in agitation. He has jaw length two toned hair. The roots appear black while the rest is a pretty blonde color. On top of his head, he has ears that look to be blonde with black tips. His tail matching the color of his ears.

Kuroo knows it. He can feel it in his gut that this is the one he wants. Even if the kitten just stares at him with a calculating shine in his eyes.

He wants this one.

“My name is Kuroo and you’re coming with me.” Kuroo presses his index finger to the glass display. The calico only flicks the tip of his tail and blinks. He tears his gaze from the cat hybrid to head to the register to call for the young worker, when he almost crashes into Akaashi.

“Dude what are you doing standing there? Go look around, you don’t have to look after me.” Akaashi gives him an emotionless look. “I was standing back to make sure you don’t try to buy every cat here.” Kuroo can feel the uneasy shiver that goes down his spine.

Akaashi, unfortunately, has a point.

He would love to buy every cat that’s left in this section. Yet his gut is telling him that his mind is made. He want’s the calico. If only he can convince Akaashi that.

“Fine you got a point, but I just want this one I swear. My gut is telling me this one so this is my final decision.” Akaashi stares through him for a few seconds before he nods back at Kuroo. The blue-eyed male speaks once more, “Alright. I’ll go get the young girl from earlier to come down here to help you.” With that he turns around and walks back towards the direction of the entrance of the store.

Kuroo knows he can’t see him but he waves at Akaashi’s retreating figure while shouting a “thanks buddy.” When Kuroo turns back to the glass screen he jumps as he sees that Kenma has moved from the back of his cage to the front of the display glass. 

He really likes the color of the hybrid’s eyes. 

He knows he can’t touch the cat hybrid through the glass but he does tap the glass where the cat’s nose would be. The cat seems to understand what he means because Kenma’s lips turn up in a little smile at the gesture.

***  
Akaashi reaches the register when he sees the young lady on her texting on phone. 

“Ahem.”

He catches her attention as she quickly pockets her phone. She sheepishly smiles and pushes a piece of brown hair behind her ear. “Yes how may I help you?” Akaashi notes is customer service is one of the reasons this place is going out of business. “My friend would like to adopt a hybrid from the feline section.”

The girl straightens her posture.

“Oh lovely! I’ll be right back. Let me grab the paperwork.” With that she sends him a small smile and disappears through the “employees only” door.

He would take his leave now but he wants to wait to ask her something before he goes off to explore. Within a minute she is already back. “Ah excuse me can I ask you one more thing?” The workers eyes widen slightly, clearly not expecting to see him, but the look quickly fades.

“Yes what do you need?”

“Can you help my friend pick out the supplies he’ll need to take care of the hybrid?”

She nods her head feverishly. With a clipboard in hand, she walks towards the feline section.

Now all that’s left is Akaashi in his own devices. He had a look at the cat section but he is curious of the dog section. He walks towards that section of the store. Following the signs posted he makes it through it. He notices a lot of cages are empty. There is only four remaining. The first one appears to be sleeping in her bed.

So, he skips her cage.

The second one he sees stares at him with no expression. But his tail is wagging. He reads the label and it’s an Australian shepherd. This dog hybrid looks to stiff though, he feels bad for it. The third one is the one making the most noise. When Akaashi’s eyes finally landed on the puppy, the pup howls and spins in a circle. Pawing at the glass and barking at Akaashi.

His golden eyes overwhelm Akaashi by how much happiness those eyes hold. Once his show has captured Akaashi’s attention he speaks, “Hey my name is Bokuto Koutarou what’s your name?” Even with the glass that separates them his voice is loud. Akaashi breaks through his blank face and gives the hybrid a soft smile of his own.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji.”

This only further causes the puppy to go crazy. Fluffy tail wags intensely behind himself. “It’s nice to meet you Akashi.” 

Akaashi ignores the way the hybrid mispronounces his name, but glances at the label on the upper right-hand corner he reads the hybrids data.

Name: Bokuto Koutarou  
Breed: Husky  
Age: 8  
Birthday: September 20th, xxxx

The blue-eyed man exhales through is nose as he takes in the golden eyes staring holes into his own. The boy’s pointed white and black ears are well blended into his spiky black and white hair. If it weren’t for them swiveling around he wouldn’t have known he had hybrid ears.

Akaashi presses a finger on the glass and taps on it twice. The husky hybrid walks towards his finger and tries to sniff it but whines when he realizes he can’t. Bokuto sits in front of his finger and stares up at Akaashi with a sad frown. It looks like his hair has been pulled down too. He definitely sees his black and white ears are drooping. Akaashi feels bad for making Bokuto, who was so happy seconds ago, so sad.

The editor tries to think of something that can change the hybrids mood. He smiles at Bokuto hoping that’ll make him happier. 

The pup’s dull eyes brighten up immediately.

His ears perk straight up again and his tail is wagging wildly. Bokuto rolls on his back, while staring at Akaashi upside down.

“Have you decided to adopt him?” A voice startled Akaashi from his moment with Bokuto. When he looks up he sees Kuroo with a chart full of stuff and the young girl who works here. “Uh yes I’d like to adopt him if that's alright.” The girl laughs lightly, “Of course but I had a feeling so I came prepared.” She hands him a clipboard and pen.

He blinks, “Thank you.”

While he was filling out the paperwork Kuroo paid his chart load of stuff. He sits in one of the few seats available with Kenma leaning against his shoulder, the calico on the verge of sleeping. Kuroo was occupied texting someone on his phone.

He signs the last page and stands up from the uncomfortable chair and makes his way to the register. Akaashi hands her the clipboard and pen. “Thank you. While you were filling that out I went ahead and got a chart full of necessities for your puppy hybrid. Have a look at it if you want to take some stuff out of it.”

She gestures to the left and next to Akaashi is in fact a chart of supplies. He takes back the customer service idea he thought of earlier. He scans through the items, even though there is a lot, he keeps in mind that everything is under a discount.

He returns his gaze to the cashier and nods his head. She scans and bags everything, and when everything is scanned and bagged he pays for it.

The last thing is to get Bokuto. She informs him and his friend to wait by the front of the store while she got Bokuto. Soon enough she comes back with a leashed hybrid who, despite his small size, seems to be dragging her. She hands the end of the leash to Akaashi who feels uncomfortable to hold it. Bokuto quickly hugs and nuzzles Akaashi’s leg.

Akaashi bends down to look at the hybrid eye to eye. “Don’t worry I’ll do my best to take care of you Bokuto-san.” The pup squeals and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s neck. The editor smiles softly and wraps his arms around the hybrids back. Effectively picking him up and securing his hold on him. Kuroo and Akaashi leave the store carrying their hybrids. They tuck them into the back of the car. Unload their shopping charts and drive home.


	2. Meeting Each Other

The day was a sunny Saturday with a few white puffy clouds in the sky. The weather wasn’t cold enough to snow luckily. The air was chilly, nearly cold, but that didn’t stop a few families from meeting up.

~two weeks ago~

It was a pleasant Wednesday evening. Hinata was helping Suga set up the table for dinner. Diachi had come home about a half hour ago from work, he was watching sports news when his phone rang in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and took it out and looked at the caller ID.

It was Kuroo.

He accepted the call and brough the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he asked.

“Yooo police captain how’s it going?” Diachi can hear some other voices in the background but assumed it was probably the tv. “I’m doing alright I’m actually glad you called I’ve been putting off telling you something.”

Diachi can hear the offended gasp from Kuroo. He can already picture Kuroo with a hand over his heart in mock offense. “Diachi how could you, you’ve wounded me. But nah, all is forgiven because I got news I haven’t told you either.”

Diachi raises an eyebrow and huffs softly, “Seems like we are in the same boat. What’s your news?”

“I adopted a hybrid! His name is Kenma, he’s a calico BUT WAIT-” Diachi flinches with the volume change in his friends voice. “-there’s more. You know my roommate Akaashi right?” Kuroo pauses, waiting for Diachi’s to answer him.

“Of course, I remember Akaashi.”

“Well, he got a hybrid too. Can you believe that? I really didn’t think he would. I knew he’d only come along to stop me from buying all the cats, which I would of, but he got himself a cutie, not as cute as Kenma though, named Bokuto who is a husky hybrid.”

The police officer chuckles at his friend’s explanation. They really were in the same boat. Now would be a perfect time to come clean and tell his friend his secret.

“Yeah that sounds like Akaashi.”

“I know right, I really want you to meet them. Let me know when you’re free but we can schedule that for later I wanna hear your news.” Diachi can hear the smile in Kuroo’s voice. If Kuroo had a tail it’ll be wagging excitedly. Diachi begins his confession “Well, believe it or not, I too adopted a hybrid. There was this store that was going out of business and they had hybrids there. So, me and Suga agreed to adopt one.”

There was silence for a few seconds.

Diachi pulled the phone from his ear to see if Kuroo had hung up, but he didn’t. Diachi was about to ask Kuroo why he had gone silent when Kuroo’s loud laughter filled the empty space.

He quickly recovered though. “No way are you for real? Man, you’re not going to believe this but that’s the same place me and Akaashi went too. Wow, small world.” Diachi could only hum in response, when suddenly he remembered something equally related to their conversation, “Hey I have a friend who adopted two hybrids from there actually.”

Kuroo gasped again by the sound of it, he’s getting excited.

“You know what that means, we have to get everyone together and introduce our hybrids to each other. Invite that friend of yours, plus I miss you police captain.” Kuroo sounded genuinely invested in the first half but trailed off into sounding whiny by the end of his sentence.

“Ew.”

“You wound me.”

Diachi smiles at the comeback, “When do you want to do this get together and where?” His friend on the other end of the line hums in thought. “How about in like two weeks from now?” Diachi nods at that but remembers quickly that Kuroo can’t see him, “Yeah that sounds good, it’ll give everyone time to prepare.”

Kuroo makes a sound in agreement, “And we could have it at the playground because kids love that..well most anyways.” He hears a soft voice on the other end of the line say, “are you talking about me?” and he could have sworn he heard Kuroo’s voice say “no kitten” regardless he can definitely hear Kuroo smacking his hand to his own thigh. “Okay so it’s a plan! I can’t wait.” 

With that they say their goodbyes.

****  
Diachi and Suga arrive at the location first with a trembling Hinata. They all sit at one of the picnic tables with Hinata sitting next to Suga, and Diachi sitting across from Suga. The gray-haired one can feel Hinata shaking. Possibilities as too what’s wrong with Hinata swim through Suga’s head.

“What’s wrong Hinata? You’re shaking.” Suga asked as he wraps an arm over Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata looks up at Suga with a beaming smile and closed eyes, curled golden tail wagging, “I’m so excited to meet the new hybrids. Ones who I can even call friends, I have never had friends before I hope they like me.” His smile disappears and tail stops wagging, the end of his sentence bringing down his spirits. 

Hinata down cast his gaze to look at his hands, as he fidgets with them.

Diachi reaches a hand across the table to place a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, and giving it a soft squeeze. “Hinata don’t overthink it okay? You have the energy to keep a conversation going and an aura with you that just attracts people. I’m sure the hybrids you’ll meet today will love you.”

He finishes off his speech with flashing Hinata with a promising smile.

The akita hybrid looks up to meet Diachi’s wonderful smile and his mouth hangs agape, “Whoa that was so cool Diachi but what does aura mean?”

“Hey guys!”

All three from the table turn their heads in the direction of the voice.

Walking their way was a tall man with short spiky brown hair and olive eyes. Holding to both of his hands walks two hybrids on either side of the man. One with brown hair styled to the side with matching brown eyes, this hybrid has floppy brown ears and tail, resembling his hair color. On the other side walks a hybrid with blue eyes, black hair with bangs down the middle, black cat ears stick up on his head, followed by a black tail that can be seen pointed up but curled at the tip.

Diachi and Suga stand up and Hinata follows their action.

The man lets go of the hybrids hands to hug Diachi and Suga and steps back to look down at Hinata. Diachi speaks up first, “Hinata this is Iwaizumi Hajime, but you can just call him Iwa. Iwa this is Hinata Shouyou, he’s an akita dog hybrid, and he’s 6 years old.”

The tall man, known as Iwa, bends down and outstretches a hand for Hinata to shake. “Nice to meet you Hinata.” The puppy hybrid shakes the man’s hand with a smile, now that he feels more at ease, “Nice to meet you too Iwa.”

Iwaizumi nods and pulls his hand back. He stands at full height again and steps back to where his hybrids still stand. Iwaizumi gestures to the one with the brown hair and says, “This is Oikawa Tooru, he’s a labrador retriever breed, and he is 8 years old.” The hybrid with the spotlight waves and smiles at all three of them, “Ya-hoo!” Oikawa says joyfully. Iwa gestures to the cat boy “This is Kageyama Tobio, he is a black cat hybrid, and he is 6 years old.” Kageyama stiffens and stuffers a “H-Hi.” Loud enough to be heard.

Oikawa makes the first move to grab Kageyama’s hand and pulls him towards the swings, he shouts over his shoulder, “Come along Chibi-chan.” 

Hinata beams at the mention of playing, he looks up at Diachi and Suga. They give him a nod, and he takes off.

Laughing on the way he makes it too the swings. He sees Oikawa on the swing with Kageyama pushing him. When the labrador pup sees Hinata running over and he smiles, “Chibi-can, I hear you’re Tobio-chan’s age.” Hinata nods and lifts his head to look at the cat who adverts his eyes from Hinata.

“Haha, don’t mind him he’s very shy at first. He’ll soon open up and when he does you’ll wish he wouldn’t.” Oikawa giggles at his own joke but Kageyama smacks him at the back of his head, “Shut up idiot! Don’t embarrass me in front of new people.” Hinata’s eyes widen at the drastic change in Kageyama’s personality. Oikawa whines and rubs the back of his head. He drags his feet on the ground to get him to stop the swinging. Once the swing slows down enough he steps off from it and walks towards the latter of a slide.

“So Chibi-chan where did you come from?” Kageyama throws a small rock at him “Hey you can’t just ask questions like that, what if he doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it?” 

Hinata feels conflicted between thanking Kageyama for begin defensive for him or to somehow tell him to stop abusing the pup. Hinata scratches the back of his head with a soft laugh, “It’s okay I don’t mind talking about it. It’s not much of a story, I came from a store when I got adopted by these owners.”

Kageyama and Oikawa turn to look at him at the same time.

Oikawa stares at him from the top of the slide then asks “Store? Is it the same one that’s gone now?”

Hinata nods.

Oikawa sends a smile of realization to the golden pup. “I know exactly what you’re talking about. Me and Tobio-chan came from there.” Hinata turns to face the black cat with a shocked face, “Really?” The cat looks away from Hinata but nods.

The chocolate lab slides down the slide, “Hey Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan, I think we got company.” Kageyama and Hinata look in the direction of where Oikawa is talking about. In the distance is two tall men with two children.

“Hinata come here!” Suga calls. 

“Kageyama! Oikawa! Come here!” Iwa calls next.

All the hybrids flinch and share a confused look among each other.

“Coming!” They yell in unison, then bolt towards their parents.

When the kids get to their parents the two men are standing before them with their kids. However, it’s quickly obvious that the kids next to them are hybrids.

The tall man with spiky untamed hair that goes over one side of his face reaches over to hug Diachi then Suga. “It’s good to see you two again.”

Diachi and Suga smile at the man, “It’s good to see you too.” Diachi says with Suga nodding beside him. The same man walks over towards Iwa and shakes his hand.

“You must be the friend I heard about. Nice to meet you my name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” The man, now named Kuroo, smirks at Iwa.

“It’s good to meet you too, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime, but you can call me Iwa.”

Oikawa giggles as he whispers to Hinata, “But I like to call him Iwa-chan.”

Kuroo let’s go of Iwa’s hand and gestures with his thumb over his shoulder, “That guy back there is my roommate, his name is Akaashi Keiji.”

The man holding onto the two hybrids hands bows as he says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Iwa-san.” He lifts from his bow to nod towards Diachi and Suga, “It’s good to see you guys.” The couple smile and nod back at him with a simple “you too” coming from them.

Kuroo looks at the hybrids behind Iwa and Suga. “Who do we have here?”

Suga pats Hinata’s head “Kuroo and Akaashi meet Hinata Shouyou, me and Diachi adopted him recently. He’s an akita dog hybrid, and he’s 6 years old.” Hinata smiles up at Kuroo, “Hello!”

Iwa puts a hand on top of the kid standing on his left. “This is Oikawa Tooru, he’s a labrador retriever breed, and he is 8 years old.” Oikawa waves and gives a happy “Ya-hoo” again from earlier. Iwa then puts his hand on the kid standing to his right “This is Kageyama Tobio, he is a black cat hybrid, and he is 6 years old.” Kageyama nods at them with a shy “hi.”

Kuroo smiles gently at all three of them, “You guys seem wonderful I’m sure you’ll get along with my kids. Speaking of which let me have Akaashi introduce you to them.” They’re currently with him.” Kuroo moves out to the side to give Diachi a handshake.

Akaashi takes a few steps closer still hand in hand with the two hybrids. He lets go of their hands and places a gentle hand on top of the hybrids shoulder standing to his right, “This is Bokuto Koutarou, I adopted him from a store not long ago, he is a husky, and is 8 years old.” The husky puppy gives them a beaming smile with his eyes shut tightly. Akaashi places a hand on the hybrids shoulder standing to his left, “This is Kozume Kenma, Kuroo adopted him from the same store, he is a calico, and is 7 years old.” Kenma adverts his eyes from everyone but gives a small wave.

No one moves at first. Everyone just stares at each other, expect Kenma. The silence was shattered as Bokuto and Hinata run up to each other with tails wagging excitedly. “Hey, hey, hey! You seem like the most vibrant one here, wanna go on the corkscrew climber?” The akita pup barks out an “Of course!” with that the tension is broken and Hinata and Bokuto run towards the playground with fist in the air.

The rest of the hybrids trail behind them.

Kageyama decides to chill on the swing with no intension of pushing himself. He notices the other cat hybrid takes a seat next to him. “I see you’re the only other one like me.” The soft and low voice speaks to him. He turns his head to look at the owner, to find him already looking at him.

Now he feels awkward and watched.

“Uh yeah I guess, everyone else here-” Kageyama lifts a hand from the chain to gesture around the playground area “-is a dog. And I hear you came from the hybrid store; how come I never saw you?”

The calico turns away and shrugs, “Maybe I was sleeping. I slept a lot when I was there, I don’t know if it was because of my nature or because there was nothing to do there.” Kageyama nods his head, “Yeah I agree with you on that, there was nothing to do there.” Kageyama oversees Bokuto pushing Oikawa down the slide, then Hinata. “How are you owners so far? Do you like them?”

Kenma nods, “Yeah I like them a lot especially Kuroo because he has a game station in his room that I play with all the time. Plus-” Kenma pulls a device from his hoodie pocket, “-he bought me this Nintendo switch so I can play wherever I want.” 

Kageyama nods, “That was nice of him.” Kenma gives a one word “yeah” in response.

“Whoa what’s that? It looks cool.” Orange hair comes walking towards Kenma. The cat hybrid looks up at Hinata then back at the console in his hands, “Kuroo bought it for me it’s a Nintendo switch.” Hinata’s eyes sparkle, “Wow so cool he must have other really cool games.”

Kenma nods. “Yeah he has an Xbox one is his room that I like to play on.” 

Hinata’s curled tail wags swiftly, “So cool! I should ask Suga and Diachi if I can come over. That is if you want me there hehe.” Hinata rubs a hand to the back of his neck. Embarrassed that he accidently invited himself to Kenma’s house without actually knowing him yet.

Kenma thinks about it for a second, then flashes Hinata with a small smile. “I think I’d like that.” The pup’s ears, which were pulled back from embarrassment, perk back up.

“Oi, Hinata take my spot so you’re not just standing there, I’m gonna go find Oikawa.” Kageyama stands up from his seat on the swing. Hinata walks over to sit in Kageyama’s spot, “Thanks Kageyama.”

The cat nods.

Kageyama walks around the playground till he sees Oikawa. As much as Oikawa gets on his nerves he’s still family, and the only other person he’s familiar with. 

He finds Oikawa chatting with Bokuto.

 _’Should I go over there? They look like they’re busy talking to each other.’_ Kageyama thinks to himself. 

Yet that’s the purpose of coming out today. It’s to be introduced to Iwa’s friends and new hybrids. He decides to walk over to Oikawa and Bokuto. 

When Bokuto notices him, he raises both arms up, “Hey, hey, hey! If it isn’t cat boy, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you yet.” Oikawa looks over to see Kageyama walking towards him and rolls his eyes, “He’ll just bore you to death there’s nothing interesting with Tobio-chan.” 

Kageyama can’t stand Oikawa. He smacks him on the back of the head. “Ow Tobio-chan stop hitting me.”

“I’ll stop hitting you when you stop telling lies about me.” Kageyama snarls.

Bokuto looks between the both of them then wraps both arms around his stomach and laughs. “You two are funny.” Oikawa pouts and puts his hands on his hips, “Is seeing me in pain funny Kou-chan?” The husky puts his hands up in mock surrender, “No, no not like that.” The labrador huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

The husky breaks the silence, “I hope we can get something to eat. Hey what do you guys like to eat?” Oikawa puts a hand to his cheek and leans against it, in deep thought. “I’d say milk bread. Tobio-chan?” 

Kageyama doesn’t hesitate with his answer, “Yogurt.” 

Bokuto scoffs, “Now I feel out of place because my favorite food is a lot different from you guys.” Oikawa lifts an eyebrow, “What do you mean? What’s your favorite food Kou-chan?” The husky’s tail wags and his ears twitch, “I love barbecue.”

There’s a pause before Oikawa wraps his arms around his stomach. “Uh talking about food is making me hungry.” Kageyama speaks up, “Maybe we should ask Iwa to see if he packed us anything.” Bokuto’s pointed ears raise up, “I hope Akaashi packed me some meat.” Oikawa straightens up, “I say we go ask them.” 

There goes Oikawa controlling the situation.

Bokuto raises his fist in the air with a loud “Hey, hey, hey!” Followed by Oikawa’s T pose with his hands pointed out, with an evil laugh coming from him, then theirs Kageyama who found himself stuck between these two cheering puppies, awkwardly joins in by slowly raising his arms in the air with an unsure “Booyah?”

They stop the cheering and run towards their parents.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!”

“Agaashee! AGAASHEE!”

All the parents turn towards the kids running their way.

Oikawa sits next to Iwa while pulling on his sleeve, and Kageyama taking the empty seat on the other side of Iwa. While Bokuto climbs onto Akaashi’s lap.

“What’s wrong guys?” Iwa’s voice rings out to all three hybrids.

“We’re hungry.” The labrador pup answers, with his tail wagging at the thought of food. Iwa smiles “Okay I’ll get your lunches out.”

Suga taps Kuroo on the shoulder, “We should call our kids over too.” Kuroo nods and gives Suga finger guns, “I like the way you think.”

“Hinata! Kenma! Come eat!”

Both hybrids lift their heads from their eyes being glued to the game in Kenma’s hands, Hinata runs over, while Kenma chooses to walk at his slow pace.

Everyone’s lunches are taken out and everybody digs in. 

“So Suga how does it feel to go back to school in nearly two weeks?” Kuroo asks, with his mouth full, and points his chopsticks at Suga. 

The gray-haired teacher giggles at Kuroo’s table manners. “I enjoyed my summer break but I also missed teaching so I’m happy to go back to see my new students this year.” 

Diachi mumbles, “You say that every year.”

“Well, that’s because I love my job.” Suga reaches across the table and flicks his boyfriend on the forehead. 

The police officer adds to the conversation, “Hey Akaashi and Kuroo. Have you guys thought about enrolling your kids into school?” Kuroo opens his mouth but Akaashi, with a finger under Kuroo’s chin, closes his mouth for him.

“We have. We actually enrolled Kenma-san and Bokuto-san into Kamomedai Elementary School.” Akaashi answers.

Iwa shoots his head up. “No way I enrolled Oikawa and Kageyama there.” Oikawa squeals from his spot next to Iwa and shakes onto his arm, “Iwa-chan! That means I’ll see Kou-chan and Koz-chan at school!” Hinata’s eyes widen “Diachi! Suga! Can I go to Kamomedai Elementary please, please, please!” 

Suga and Diachi exchange a knowing look towards each other then turn their focus to their hybrid. “Sure Hinata, we’ll enroll you to Kamomedai.”

All the pups scream in delight, while the two cats smile to themselves. If anything, if you saw the cat’s tails, it would tell you that they’re very happy.

“Hey Iwa, I haven’t heard much from you. What do you do man?” Kuroo asked. Iwaizumi lifts his head to stare at Kuroo, “Oh, I am an athletic trainer for the Japan’s men volleyball team.”

Kuroo screeches that comes out like half a hiss and half a squeal. “Really! I am with the sports promotion division of the Japan Volleyball Association. It seems we work close together. Next time I’m free I should bug while you’re in the gym.”

Akaashi’s calm voice says, “Don’t be slacking off at work Kuroo-san.” The cat-eyed man flinches as he turns to face his roommate angrily, “I said the next time I was free!” Iwaizumi looks between Kuroo and Akaashi, he wants to ask.. _that_ question but he’s not sure if that’ll be crossing the line. So, instead he just subtly tries to glance at them without being too suspicious. 

But it seems Akaashi’s sharp gaze lingers on him for a breathtaking minute and it seems like he figured it out. The blue-eyed man softly smiles at Iwa’s way “I think I can guess what you’re thinking about. No, me and Kuroo-san aren’t dating we’re just roommates.” Iwaizumi’s face flushes as he looks everywhere but Akaashi’s face, or anyone’s face for that matter. “Uh sorry for staring I was just-” Akaashi places a soft hand over top of Iwaizumi’s. The trainer lifts his eyes to stare at his hand then looks back at Akaashi. “It’s okay Iwa-san.” Iwa can do nothing but nod without thinking. Akaashi removes his hand and sends him a small smile. 

Iwa has a mental breakdown, _‘First the girl at the store now Akaashi? Why are these beautiful people, who are so out of my league, talking to me? I’m too awkward for this.’_

As the kids continue to eat, some share with one another and others steal from each other. But once everyone is done all the hybrids get full stomachs afterwards. Even when their parents told them to slow down.

Hinata sits on Suga’s lap, with Suga’s arms wrapped around the hybrids sore stomach rubbing comforting circles onto it. He mumbles incoherent words every now and then, Diachi ruffles his hair. Bokuto lays on Akaashi’s lap, his face buried into Akaashi’s neck. The clam one rubs a hand up and down the pups back, and presses a kiss to his temple, Bokuto smiles in his drowsy state.

Kenma clings to Kuroo’s arm and rubs his cheek against it. Kuroo smiles down at his calico and scratches behind his ears. Kenma purrs and nuzzles against the man’s shoulder, Kuroo’s heart melts. Oikawa sits on Iwa’s lap, facing him, while he lays his head against Iwa’s shoulder. Iwa keeps one arm wrapped on the small of the tired pups back, his other arm pulls Kageyama closer to his side. The cat purrs and rubs his cheek against Iwaizumi’s side.

With all hybrids on the verge of sleeping, or who are already sleeping, it’s clear it’s time to go. Everyone says goodbye to each other and carry their kids to their cars, by now it’s sunset so it’s definitely time for the hybrids to have a nap. They’ll schedule another meet up another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww they met each other. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As I wait for the next season of Haikyuu I wrote this.


End file.
